Kirby and Ribbon
by Karby
Summary: Ribbon who loves Kirby for what he did, Kirby who is oblivious to what Ribbon is really thinking. This is a story of how they meet again after 8 years...(I DON'T OWN KIRBY!) (Half of chapter 3 is here i'll add to it later.) *Whats This!, Another Story That I Made? Probably Should Go Check It Out...*
1. Introduction

Kirby and Ribbon

Chapter: 1/Introduction

(I made this because there is not a lot of Kirby and Ribbon stories so I'll make this as many chapter as I can while maintaining my other story)

(I am aware that this chapter is short it's just an introduction.)

Kirby was sleeping in his house, happily because Tokkori left because Tiff told Tokkori that it was Kirby's house but Tokkori said (Flashback) "I can't because Kirby kicked ME out of MY nest". So Tiff had to talk to Kirby about why it's his house, she thinks Kirby understood because he went inside and closed the door. Sunlight was hitting the curtains making small light in Kirby's house, there was a knock on the door *knock*. Kirby shifted to the left of his bed and tried to ignore the sound *knock*, the noise came again a little louder *KNOCK*. Kirby finally gave in got off his bed rubbing sleep from his eyes with his hands (Or whatever they are) and opened the door to see Tiff standing there, Kirby looked up at here his eyes full of sleep. "Good morning Kirby!" she said happily, Kirby was about to close his eye's all the way and fall asleep right there. Tiff noticed his eye's closing and got an idea, "Hey Kirby you want to go fishing?" Kirby's eyes flew open before they closed all the way and he said "Poyo!" happily. (On Ripple Star) Ribbon was sitting on a bench in a park looking at kids playing, couples having a honeymoon Ribbon sighed, Ribbon wanted to visit Kirby more than ever, ever since they met, she saw a flower and started picking it. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not". She reached the last petal after a while and landed on he loves me, Ribbon felt a tinge of happiness then a pang of sadness and sighed "I wish I could see Kirby again and maybe tell him how I feel hopefully he will understand." Ribbon looked at a nearby store got off the bench and went to the store. "Perhaps I can get Kirby to pay attention if I get him a gift". Then Ribbon remembered that Kirby loves food so Ribbon decided to get him a box of chocolate, she found a box of chocolate in the shape of a heart "I can give him this!" Ribbon then got the gift (paid for it) and proceeded to the main castle and found a Heart ship (The ship that Kirby and his friends left in the bad ending of Kirby: 64) She climbed in and started it "I wonder why it still has power after all these years." Ribbon thought out loud. The ship then flew in the air the other fairy's looking at it in question the ship flew into outer space heading towards Popstar.

(Popstar) Kirby and Tiff where sitting at the bottom of a lake Kirby was fishing waiting for a fish to bite, Tiff didn't bring a fishing rod she just wanted to hang out with Kirby and enjoy the peace now that Kirby defeated Nightmare. She looked at the young star warrior who just caught a fish and said "Poyo!" happily because he caught one. Kirby turned to Tiff and looked at here pointing at the fish "Good job Kirby!" Tiff said. Near Kirby's house a heart ship landed, and out stepped a Fairy holding a Heart shaped container. Ribbon looked around her gaze fell on the lake where a pink dot was there unmoving. Ribbons heart skipped a beat –What am I going to say to him? - She thought franticly, Ribbon started going down to the lake then she stopped, she saw another figure at least 5 feet apart. The other figure was sitting near Kirby, the figure had a blonde ponytail a green and orange apparel. Ribbon afraid of getting caught by the figure and afraid of them having a relationship a relationship as in more than just friend's more than best friends, tip-toed over the Kirby. Kirby hearing a stick crunch turned around to see a fairy with a very red face, Kirby opened his mouth to say something but the fairy put her finger on her mouth to say "be quiet". Kirby clamped his jaws shut and continued staring at her, then Tiff looked over to Kirby and saw the fairy. The fairy saw the movement in the corner of her eye as the figure opened her mouth.


	2. Kirby Conflict

Kirby and Ribbon

Chapter: 2 Kirby Conflict

The Figure opened her mouth and said "Excuse me who are you?" Ribbon searched for words and finally said "I-I'm Ribbon" Ribbon stuttered. "I'm Tiff" the figure named Tiff said, they stood there for a moment, long enough for Kirby to say "Poyoo?" Ribbon and Tiff snapped back into reality at the sound of Kirby's voice. "So…..it's Ribbon right?" Tiff said slowly then waited for a response from Ribbon, when there was no response Tiff said "Why are you here?" Ribbon finally said "I-I-I came to visit Kirby" Ribbon knowing that she could continue stuttered on "I-I-It's only for a while….." She trailed off and looked at Kirby. Kirby looked at her and tilted his head –Does he remember me? - "Tiff do you remember when Kirby disappeared for a while?" Tiff raised an eyebrow then it dropped when she remembered "Come to think of it I do remember when Kirby vanished for at least a year" Tiff finished. "Well….Kirby was saving my planet from Dark matter." Ribbon said slowly, "Oh you mean those floating things with a yellow eye and yellow petals?" Tiff said. "Yes those…how'd you know?" Ribbon asked (Kirby Dreamland 3 story) "Well…..a couple of years after Nightmare Enterprises was destroyed along with Nightmare himself, Kirby noticed a Dark cloud in the sky with a red eye…..it destroyed the rings of this planet and possessed Whispy, Acro, Ado, Pon and Con and Dedede." Ribbon nodded as Tiff continued "Kirby and his friends including his new friends set out on an adventure to defeat it, they met other creatures and helped the creatures gaining Hearts". Tiff continued knowing Ribbon wasn't going to comment. "After Kirby and his friends got them all after they defeated Dedede a weapon called Love-Love stick formed from all the hearts they collected, Only Kirby and Gooey went this time." Tiff said while drawing a picture of Gooey. "They encountered a Dark matter and defeated it then the leader with the red eye came out his name was Zero." Ribbon gasped as she remembered who Zero was "Wait Tiff!" Ribbon said before Tiff could continue "Well actually you can continue." Ribbon finished "Well Zero was a very formidable foe, but Kirby and Gooey prevailed and defeated him causing the Love-Love stick to glow and destroy hyper zone." Before Ribbon could ask what hyper zone was Tiff quickly said that it was the Dark cloud's real name. "Can I finish my story?" Ribbon asked "Sure" Tiff replied.

"So as I was saying Kirby was saving my planet from Dark matter, The Fairy queen said I need to take the Great Crystal out of here." Ribbon knowing she had Kirby's and Tiff's attention continued "When I tried to escape Dark matters pursed me and shattered the Great crystal into many pieces sending me flying to Popstar, all the crystal's fell into Popstar's atmosphere". Tiff remembered something "Oh you mean those glittering things falling through the sky?" Tiff asked "Yes" Ribbon answered, Ribbon continued about how she and Kirby met then went on an adventure to find the crystal shards. Ribbon had to stop while Tiff got a drink of water then Ribbon continued when she came back, Ribbon got through on how the crystal zapped the fairy queen and it found and extracted the Dark matter within her and Kirby got his warp star on speed dial and she and Kirby including his friends flew to Dark star. Then explained how they got through the N-Z's and encountered Zero 2 witch made Tiff spit out her water in surprise "H-H-He Came back!?" Tiff said disbelievingly "Yes he did, because Kirby knew who he was". Ribbon continued explaining his attack's making Tiff's eye's grow wider and wider. Ribbon said that after they defeated Zero 2 they held a party and Ribbon said she "Kissed" Kirby on the check. This made Tiff feel a little envious that Ribbon kissed him first but pushed it down. "That is the story of why I came back to visit Kirby" Ribbon finished "Oh I see so you came back because Kirby saved you and all the other fairies from certain doom?" Tiff asked reluctantly. Ribbon nodded then looked over to Kirby who stared at Ribbon for a long moment, "Kirby" Ribbon said holding Kirby's hands, "Do you know who I am?" Ribbon asked. Kirby looked at her, looked at his and her hands touching, then finally (Kirby pronounced names in episode 1 of Kirby Right Back at Ya!) "R-R-Ribbun" Kirby said "Ribbun!" Kirby said excitedly and started jumping up and down holding hands.

Ribbon's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest –He remembers! - Then Kirby looked over to Tiff pointed at Ribbon and said "Poyo!" Tiff was lost in a train of thought –Does he like her better than me? – Tiff thought sadly. Kirby pointed to the fish he caught and tried to pretend he was cooking, "You want to cook for us Kirby?" Tiff asked "Poyo!" Kirby replied. Then Kirby left to get Cook Kirby by eating a pot that was in Chef Kawasaki's restaurant leaving Tiff and Ribbon alone. "Okay…..Ribbon" Tiff said hotly "How come you came here just to visit Kirby are you sure that it's not more than that?" Tiff said questionably "Are you accusing me of something?" Ribbon replied. "I don't know am I?" Tiff retorted "Are you trying to make me leave Tiff?" Ribbon said "Or are you jealous that I kissed Kirby and you didn't?" Ribbon said hotly. The two girls stared at each other with anger, Tiff and Ribbon clenched their fists.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirby and Ribbon

Chapter: 3 The Shadow of Kirby

Tiff and Ribbon were staring at each other about to throw a punch when Cook Kirby appeared, "Poyo?" Kirby said with concern. "Don't interfere Kirby" Tiff said "This is between us" Ribbon said, then Tiff and Ribbon's shadow combined and it started to lift "Poyo?" Kirby said looking at the black orb. The black orb opened an eye and stared at Kirby then advanced towards him Kirby yelled "Poyo!" Ribbon looked over while Tiff looked after Ribbon's attention shifted. The orb engulfed Kirby he flailed for a while then stopped, he floated to the floor as darkness was around him. Then it dispersed showing a purple half pink Kirby, Ribbon and Tiff looked in horror as they saw Kirby, the purple started vanishing. "It came out because of our argument and how we were heart beats away from a fight" Ribbon said sadly "It was all because of you though…" Tiff said crossing her arms "Don't start with me" Ribbon retorted. Purple started going across Kirby's face, Ribbon said "Can we please stop arguing Tiff, this is not helping Kirby at all" Tiff who knew Ribbon was right said "Okay". After Ribbon and Tiff covered everything up Kirby used Cook Kirby and used his pot to cook all the fish. "Oops I almost forgot" Ribbon said as she left Kirby's house to get the heart container, Tiff and Kirby were left alone and Tiff couldn't help saying "Kirby do you love Ribbon?" Kirby stopped what he was doing and gave Tiff a cold stare. Kirby's stare was so cold that Tiff had to look away –Maybe I'll ask him later….-

(More shall be added when my laptop is fixed it's working now but is slowly breaking down)


End file.
